


Under the Sun’s Radiance

by lunalovesmoon



Category: One Piece
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Nami and Usopp are best friends, Pre-Time Skip, Zosan Secret Santa, bec they were cute when they were 19, or maybe not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunalovesmoon/pseuds/lunalovesmoon
Summary: At every island, Zoro and Sanji disappear for at least few hours. Others are coming up with ideas about this. Turns out, it’s something silly.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 7
Kudos: 221





	Under the Sun’s Radiance

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for @kokutoyoru on tumblr!!! im so sorry this took so long. i didnt expect that i will be busy this month orz.
> 
> anyways, i hope u enjoy this. :’))

“Maybe they find a proper place to fight? To vent out their annoyance to each other? You guys know how they are, they have this rivalry of sorts, and they can’t live without outmatching the other.” Usopp mused, scratching his chin. “Plus, it would be the logical reason given that Nami always scolds them for ruining Sunny.”

The rest of the strawhats, except for their captain and their subject of conversation, are formed in a circle as they try to come up with ideas on where and why two of their nakama are always going MIA whenever they land on an island.

_ “Hey Zoro, can you go with—“ Nami will start, but too late, their directionally challenged swordsman was off to somewhere already. _

_ “Sanji-kun!” Nami will call him. But, the usual chipper voice of their ship cook will not come. _

This has happened too many times that the whole crew got suspicious—except Luffy, of course. Their jolly captain seems unaffected by it.  _ “Onto the Island!!” He exclaims, then followed by his carefree laughter. _

Right now, their ship is docked on an island and as usual, the swordsman and the cook were nowhere to be found. They started to run a bet about it. Because, in Nami’s opinion, everything will be more interesting, if you put money with it.

Truly, the two of them, Zoro and Sanji are a troublesome pair. The strawhats are worried that their  _ friendly  _ competition is escalating to a destructive relationship.

But, the only saving grace from this was, despite wandering off to god knows where they still seem to be normal whenever they get back. 

_ Normal? Did they really use the word ‘normal’ to describe the Zoro and Sanji? Unbelievable. _

Sanji, with his unbearably sunny personality, will flirt more to the female strawhats. Zoro, with his tough machismo aura, will just chug beers and will carry on to his training.  _ Nothing much changed.  _ Nami will say to herself. 

Nami and the rest of the crew can’t recall when this  _ tagged _ disappearance started. The thing that changed was their bickering seems to die down a bit. The two of them—well, only Sanji, will giggle whenever they talk. The swordsman, on the other hand, will smile. Which got Nami’s skin crawl—creepy! 

Nami then made a vow to find the bottom of this. Of course, there’s no fun in it if she’s alone to figure things out. Hence, the start of  _ The Bet. _

“Brothel!” Franky exclaimed, proud of himself. The rest of the crew cringed.

“Huh, why would the two of them go on a brothel house together?” Usopp asked.

The crew was enveloped in silence at that. They were left speechless by Usopp’s remark. 

_ Together? Since when did they theorise that Zoro and Sanji are together whenever they leave? _

“Yohoho! It seems like the two of them are getting frisky—though I have to wonder if it’s the kind of  _ frisky _ we think or the  _ other way around _ .” Brook singsongs. 

The crew seemed to be invested at Brook’s statement.

“I didn’t need to hear that. Oh my god, did Chopper hear that?” Nami fumes, her cheeks red. “Why would you even say that?” Nami added.

Robin on her side is just smiling, with her hand covering her mouth. “That quite gave me a really vivid mental image.” She smirked.

“Mafia.” Franky tried again. 

“That’s even worse.” Nami was exasperated.

“Black market.” Usopp chuckled, trying to beat Franky’s horrendous remark.

“That is so ridiculous, did you all just feel the need to spout nonsense?” Nami rolled her eyes. “This is a serious matter, this involves our two nakama.”

“Maid Cafe.” 

The rest of the crew lit up. Probably an image ran through each of their minds, Nami doesn’t want to know.

Maid Cafe, it sounds so absurd. 

“Okay stop.”

“What? Maid Cafes are good! Don’t look at me like that.” Usopp defended.

“This meeting is now adjourned!” Nami interjected, not wanting to hear more stupid things from the crew.

“You’re cool with the idea of brothels, but you draw the line on Maid Cafes.”

“Shut it.” She said to Usopp, “Franky!” She exclaimed, “70% of your loot.” Nami turned to Usopp, “Satisfied?”

“You’re a demon.” Usopp was left agape.

Nami smirked at them then walks out of the room. If their two nakama were doing funny business behind their backs, it better be not something stupid.

-:-

Nami is crouching beside rows of vegetable stands, which is so unlike her, but she still does because she has an inquiring mind that is thirsty for knowledge,  _ a gossip, rather.  _ Her hair is a mess, sweat sticking to her skin, her feet and thighs are both aching. 

Right now, she’s with Usopp, and god knows  _ wh—they both agreed to make The Bet exclusive to only two of them.  _ Which is beside the point, because, indeed, Zoro and Sanji are together, Brook’s  _ theory  _ did appear to be a fact.

Their swordsman and cook are together!!! A big development on their, Nami’s _ , investigation _ .

“They meet up to fight.” Usopp told Nami while placing a bet of 80% of his next loot if he’s wrong.

_ That’s stupid, they could just fight in the ship, why bring it elsewhere?  _ Nami thinks, but of course, she will not tell it to Usopp because he might change his mind.

“They meet up to compare who among them got the most scars in our latest travel.” Nami proudly said. She can almost hear Usopp’s crumbling sanity. Well, too bad for him, his imagination fell short on this one. 

Nami betted that she will lessen Usopp’s debt by 5%, to which Usopp decided not to argue with.

It seems like both Zoro and Sanji think things through if any of the crew got an idea to follow them. The two of them have gone circles around the city, doing mundane things—just to shake off suspicious people following them.

Nami feels the need to compliment them, but her swollen ankles say otherwise. Plus, her grit to get into the bottom of this is on an all-time high. 

Nami and Usopp are now on their way to the rooftop of a building. This is where Nami expresses her awe, she’s not sure to be honest, for the two of their nakama. Because who in the right mind will just jump from the ground to climb up on the top of a building.

Of course, Zoro and Sanji aren’t normal, they have established that since their first meeting.

Finally, the two of them managed to reach the top floor—surreptitiously!! Which is, of course, Nami’s specialty.

They took time to catch their breath and to settle themselves while finding a good spot to spy on the two. Luckily, the rooftop was spacious, with many points of a hiding place. This will be easy, Nami looked at Usopp by her side and smirked. Usopp acknowledged the gesture and the two of them waited for their two nakama’s actions.

Each movement made by either Zoro and Sanji were subjected to scrutiny by Nami and Usopp. Analysing every touch of their skin, breaking them down.

Suddenly, Sanji’s feet made an impact on Zoro upper body, which was immediately blocked by the swordsman.

Nami felt Usopp sound relieved.

_ No, this should not happen. Why would the two of them just fight? _

Usopp was about to say something when Zoro pulled Sanji’s feet toward him, wrapping it around his waist.

_ What the fuck? _

What did they just witness? This is new to both Nami and Usopp. Part of them was in denial because indeed, what the fuck?

Both of them anticipated that Sanji will go berserk and will try to break free from Zoro’s grasp.

Nami was conflicted because if Sanji did try to break free, the two of them will fight, which means that she will lose the bet. And no, the two of them shouldn’t fight, but the looks of it, they might actually.

She started to pray, chant? For Sanji not to start a fight.

_ Sanji-kun, please endure. I don’t want to lose!! _

Usopp looks triumphant, he is smiling so brightly, which pisses Nami.

“Quit counting your eggs, Usopp.” she bleakly remarked.

Usopp can’t help but snicker, “Well, according to my calculations, it will not be long enough for them to be gutting each other’s throats.”

Nami glared at him, she turned her attention back to Zoro and Sanji.

She blinked twice, many times.

That’s…

Usopp then followed her eyes. 

Sanji was sitting, his back against the wall. Zoro, on the other hand, was lying on his lap.

If what they witnessed earlier shocked them, then this scene shook them to the core.

Sanji, with his natural blond hair, looks ethereal with the sun’s light hitting his profiles. He was dazzling in the sunlight and Nami stared in awe. 

He looks like an angel with the sun’s radiance. His eyes have this glow that complements his soft smile. 

Sanji is pretty, an understatement.

Nami was taken back to reality when she heard Usopp choked, his hand clutching his chest.

She then realised that Sanji was gently running his hand through Zoro’s hair.

Nami tried not to explode on spot because what even are the two of them seeing right now.

Zoro and Sanji, the two men who always have a reason to fight each other are being like this?

“He’s humming,” Usopp said, his eyes narrowing to their two nakama. “No, not a hum.” he paused, trying to figure out what he’s hearing, “He’s singing.”

Indeed, Sanji was singing. His rough voice was somewhat soothing. Nami saw Zoro smiled and buried his head on Sanji’s lap.

And that was the last straw. Nami internally explodes.

They continue to watch the scene. 

Sanji tried to pinch Zoro’s nose jokingly. His mirth laugh made Zoro grin, he grabbed Sanji’s hands then rolled to his side so that he was now facing him.

Soft whispers enveloped the two of them. Nami can’t clearly hear what they are saying, but she can feel the fondness with it.

She felt a hand landed on her shoulder.

“Let’s go.” Usopp said.

Nami looked at Usopp and understood. She nodded and the two of them made their way to flee the scene silently.

It’s a breath of fresh air. Nami didn’t expect in her life that someday, she will witness the two of them act like this. 

Nevermind the bet, she and Usopp decided not to tell the rest of the crew what they saw. 

They hoped that someday, Zoro and Sanji will be confident enough to tell them about this. And if that time comes, they will accept them wholeheartedly with smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> it’s been so long since i wrote a fic and im happy that now, it’s about zosan. @ kokutoyoru, thank u for ur prompt, i had fun writing it.
> 
> this is the first zs fic ive written so it’s so handy that it’s written from an outsider’s perspective, bec im still trying to learn their dynamic
> 
> happy new year yall 🖤✨
> 
> im on [twitter](https://twitter.com/sanjislegs)


End file.
